Scream!
by shauniexsinister
Summary: what happens when tom meets an old friend at a party, leading to Bill his twin brother meeting a new love


CHARACTERS: 

Snowden (Snowy) Isabella Aros age: 17 and a half height: 5' 2"  
hair color: black with purple tips eye color: shades of green (changes color)  
style: punk/emo skin color: ghostly birthday: December 9th, 1989 siblings: twin sister

Raina Sapphyre Aros age: 17 and a half height: 5' 4"  
hair color: black and rainbow eye color: one half brown, half blue, one blue-green style: emo skin color: ghostly

Snowy's POV

"Yo, Aros!" I shout at my twin sister. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "What? Do I look funny?" I say, looking down at my outfit

consisting of REALLY tight black jeans and a black beater. "No. You look fine. Neon purple sneakers look a bit odd to be honest,

though..." she says, going back to her beloved sidekick 3. "They match my hair. Who ya talkin to?" I ask, sitting down on the floor.

"No one. I'm checking my myspace," she says. "When are we leaving for the party? I'm so bored!" I say, laying down. Raina sighs

and rolls her eyes again. "When AREN'T you bored?" she says. I think for a minute. "When I'm going to parties, looking for cute

boys!" I say, laughing. "Come on, then. Let's go," she says, getting up. We race out to my car like little kids.

At the party

"Are you actually going to socialize this time?" Raina asks as we walk into our friend Kat's house. "I dunno. Maybe. Depends," I say,

shrugging. I go and sit on the couch. "That's a no," Raina says, laughing at me. I pick up Kat's kitty Smoke (her MASSIVE kitty

Smoke) and plop him on my lap. He curls into a ball and starts purring as I pet him. I lean my head back and close my eyes. My cell

phone buzzes. I gently push Smoke off me and flip open my (purple) phone. Someone sits down next to me. I glance up and see the

boy looking at me. He quickly looks away when he sees me looking at him. I look away and see my twin sister pounce on a boy with

dreds. She sees me and drags the boy over. "Snowy! This is Tom!" she says. Tom smiles and says hi. He looks at the boy next to me

and starts speaking rapidly in German. (I took German but he's talking so fast I can't understand.) The boy stands up and shakes

Raina's hand. "This is my twin Bill," Tom says to Raina. "Weird. This is MY twin Snowden but everyone calls her Snowy," Raina says.

I smile. "Wow, Bill, you're quiet! That's new," Tom says. Bill grins and shoves him playfully. "I KNOW WHY! I think Bill was looking

at Snowy, Raina!" Tom says, laughing. "Shut up!" Bill says, shoving Tom again. "HA! You're turning red! You're a bad liar," Tom

says, still laughing at his brother. "You're mean, Tom," I say, getting up. I got outside and sit in the car, texting people and talking on

myspace until Raina comes out and gets me. "What?" I say. "Why'd you leave?" she asks. "Because Tom was being mean to poor

Bill. And I don't like when hot guys get made fun of," I say, looking back to my sidekick. "He's right behind me, you know," she says,

grinning. I shrug. "Oh well. Not like he cares. He probably has a girlfriend," I say. "Oh really?" Bill asks in his thick (and sexy) German

accent. "Shoot me if you don't," I say sarcastically. "I dont have a gun. And I don't shoot pretty girls," he says, smiling at me. I smile

back shyly. "Wooooahh. My sister, shy!? WEIRD!" Raina screeches. Bill winces and covers his ears. "Not so loud!" he says. I laugh.

"Poor Bill. Not used to Raina's continuous screaming," I say, patting his head and smiling. "Please don't touch my hair. It takes me two

hours to get it like this," he says politely. "Wow. I like a polite boy! That's new!" I say, grinning. He grins back and stands up. He

offers me his hand to help me out of the car. I get out and immeadiately trip into his arms. I stand up, blushing furiously. "Oops," I say

embarrassedly. Bill laughs. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I say, gently punching his arm. He gasps fakely and flails his arms like I really

hurt him. I laugh and he smiles. 'He has THE most amazing smile EVER!' I think, my heart melting. He hold out his arm like a

gentleman. I take his arm and he leads me back into the house to the party.

LATER, LEAVING

"Could I see your phone for a minute?" Bill asks as we get ready to leave. I hand him my phone, a little confused. He hands it back a

moment later. I look through it and don't see anything different. "Call me," he whispers in my ear. "I don't..." I start. "Look in your

phone!" he calls as he walks to Tom's car at the end of the driveway. I look in my contacts and see "Bill" with a new number. I smile.

He put his own number in my phone. I decide to wait till I get home to call him, so Raina won't get nosy. I forget by the time I get

home. I'm just tying my robe from getting out of the shower when my phone rings. Wondering who the hell it is, I answer and hear the

accent that is quickly becoming familiar to me. "Bill! Hey! Why'd you call?" I ask, smiling. "You're smiling. I can hear it in your voice,"

he says. I can hear the smile in his. "I called to see if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee with me and Tom? Tom's taking Raina so

I thought it would be nice if you went with me..." he says, his voice trailing off at the end. "Sure! Sounds like fun! When are they

going?" I ask, smiling hugely. "They're going tomorrow. Is that okay?" he asks. "Sure!" I say. I can't seem to stop smiling, even just

hearing his voice is making me smile. Uh-oh. This could mean getting hurt. Again. I don't want that, not again! But I have to wait and

see. Bill seems to nice to break my heart... We talk for a while longer, just getting to know each other, really, and we figure out we

both think music is life, and that we both love to sing, no matter where we are. (The difference is, I suck, he doesn't. He sang to me on

the phone for a second when I asked him .) When we finally say good-bye, my hair is completely dry, which means I've talked for

about two hours. (My hair is SUPER-thick and takes around two hours to dry naturally.) I flop back onto my bed, stilling smiling

hugely. "Uh-oh! SOMEONE'S in love! I know that look!" Raina says, stopping by my open door and looking at me. "Shut up,

Raina," I say happily. I put my pajamas on and go to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up, smiling from a dream about... well... three guesses as to who i dreamt about. :) I suddenly remember i get to see him today

and i ALMOST freak out. I leap (literally) out of bed and trip over my dog Joker. I land with a crash on the floor. "You okay in

there!?' Raina calls from across the hall in her room. "Yep!" I say, getting up. I run into the bathroom and put my makeup on, then I go

to my closet and start throwing outfits on the bed. "RAINA!" I scream. "WHAT!?" she cries, running into the room. "I HAVE

NOTHING TO WEAR!" I wail. She rolls her eyes. "Wear what you wore to the party. He seemed to like that. He was checking you

out the whole time you two were on the couch," she says. "BUT IT'S DIRTY!" I shout hopelessly. "WEAR THIS THEN!" she shouts

back throwing a tee shirt and jeans in my face. "AND MY PURPLE SHOESIES!" I shout. I get dressed and look at myself in the

mirror. "You're sure it's okay?" I ask. "YES! YOU LOOK FINE!" Raina says loudly, rolling her eyes again. She goes in her room

and gets dressed, then we basically hang around, waiting for the guys. Tom walks in, looks kind of flustered. "Sorry we're late! Bill

insisted on doing his makeup three times. He said he has to look 'perfect'!" he says, glaring at his happy brother, who just walked in

after him. "So you had to look perfect, Bill?" I tease, grinning at him. He blushes and lightly punches his brother. "You idiot! You

weren't supposed to tell that!" he says. Tom laughs. "Couldn't stop myself, brother! You just met her and you're already insisting on

looking perfect for Snowy!" he says, laughing again. "You laugh at him a lot," I say, bending down to pick up Joker to hide my blush.

Bill covers his face with his hands. "Sorry about this. My brother loves to embarrass me!" he says through his hands. I grin and hug

him. "Its okay. Raina does that to me, too. Maybe it's a twin thing?" I say, smiling at him as he uncovers his face. He smiles back

brilliantly. "You have a cute smile," I say. "Thanks!" he says, smiling even more. "I'M DRIVING!" I shout, letting go of Bill and running

outside. "DRIVE YOUR OWN CAR!" Tom shouts, laughing as he runs out after me. Raina comes out with her hands over her mouth

and tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask. "HE HAS TO HOLD UP HIS PANTS WHILE HE RUNS!" Raina explodes into

laughter. I have to see this for myself. "HEY TOM! BET YA CAN'T CATCH ME!" I shout, running around the yard. He chases

after me and I look over my shoulder at him. I collapse on the ground, cracking up. "HE DOES!" I shout at Raina. We both continue

our fits of laughter while Tom and Bill watch. When I finally stop, Bill comes over and helps me up. "Do I have dirt on my butt?" I ask,

trying to see. Bill looks. "A little," he says, blushing again. "Where? Can you get it off for me?" I ask, smiling prettily at him. He wipes

the dirt off my ass while Raina giggles. "You're stupid, Bill. That's her favorite trick on guys. She falls on her ass and then asks them to

get the dirt off. She does it so guy will touch her butt!" Raina sputters, still giggling madly. Bill blushes even more. "Well, she had dirt

on her bum and I had to get it off!" he says. I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist. (I'm too short to reach his shoulders wthout

standing on my tip-toes.) He hugs me back and Raina smiles and links her arm with Tom's. "Don't they make the cutest couple?" she

says happily. "We're not even together yet!" Bill says. "YET!" Tom says, grinning. "We will be. I can feel it in my bones," I say, smiling

up at Bill. He smiles back and lifts me up, bridal-style (of course). He carries me to my car. Since Tom's car is a two-seater, we're

driving in mine, which is also a two-seater. I love little cars. We drive to the coffee shop and get our stuff. Then we sit down and swap

stories about each other. Tom's stories about Bill are always the funniest. Bill blushes the whole time Tom's talking He covers his face

with his hands again during one particularly embarrassing story. "Hey. Don't hide your sexy face!" I say, pulling his hands away. "You

think my face is sexy?" he asks. "Yup! And so is this!" I say, reaching over and poking his star tattoo. He grins at me and I grin back.

"Lets go back home and watch a movie!" Raina says excitedly. She jumps up and grabs Tom's hand. I get up and wait for Bill before

walking out. As we're walking through the parking lot, he takes hold of my hand and only lets it go to get in the car. He takes my hand

again and we drive back home. He smiles the whole way there, just holding my hand and looking out the window. We go home and

watch a couple of movies. All too soon, it's time for Bill and Tom to leave and go back to their apartment. "Stay here! Please?" Raina

asks when Tom says it's time for them to leave. "We have no other clothes!" he says. "So? We can go tomorrow! Please!" she begs.

He looks at Bill, who shrugs. "Fine. But where do we sleep?" he asks. "In the guest rooms, silly!" she says. "Aww darn. I was hoping

to sleep in your room!" he teases. She sticks her tongue out at him and leads him into the guest room. "STAY OUT!" she says to me

and Bill before she slams the door closed.

LATER

I scream myself awake. I leap out of bed and race across the hall to Raina's room. The door is locked (I wonder why.

coughEWcough). "Snowy?" a sleepy voce calls from down the hallway. "Bill!" I shout, running up to him. "Snowy, what's wrong!?

What happened?" he says, taking me in his arms. I don't answer. He'll laugh at me... "She has REALLY bad terrors sometimes,"

Raina says, coming out of her room with a disheveled- looking Tom. Bill doesn't laugh, just wraps his arms around me tighter. "Poor

Snow!" he whispers, stroking my hair. He lifts me up and carries me into his room, closing the door. "It's okay, Snowden. I've got

you. Nothing's going to hurt you, not now," he says as he puts me down on the bed. He lays down next to me and pulls me closer.

For a while, we talk, before Bill starts yawning. "Go to sleep. I'll be fine," I say, starting to get up. "Nope. Not going anywhere!" he

says, grabbing my arm and pulling me down again. "What if you have a terror again? Stay with me, so you don't get scared enough to

have one," he says quietly. I sigh and lie back down. He wraps his arms around me and soon his breathing becomes deep and even.

He's fallen asleep already. I lay there next to him, his arms still around me tightly, thinking. 'Oh my god. I think I'm in love. With a

German boy. With an AMAZING, loveable, incredible, sweet and caring German boy. As if his being German matters. His accent

just adds to his charm,' I think to myself. I look over at him and smile. He squirms a little bit in his sleep. I think he can feel me

watching him.

He can.

He opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Wow. I thought you'd've left after I'd fallen asleep," he whispers. "Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Because. I haven't even asked if you wanted to be with me and we're already in the same bed. Not that we're doing anything bad.

Like Tom and Raina most likely are," he says, grinning sleepily. I laugh softly, throwing my head back. "You're so pretty," he

whipsers, gently touching the profile of my face. I turn my head and smile at him. "Really?" I ask. "Yes. Why? Don't you think you're

pretty?" he asks. "No. No one's ever told me that before. Except Raina and my mom. But they don't really count. None of my

boyfriends have EVER told me I was pretty," I say quietly. Bill look confused. "Were you dating blind boys?" he asks. "No. They

could all see my ugly face," I say, putting my face into the pillow. Bill pulls me onto his lap. "You're not ugly. You're the prettiest girl I

have ever met. This is an odd time to ask, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. I look up at him and smile again. "Yes," I say. He

smiles. He leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. "Wow. Not even a good kiss, but it was the best kiss of my life," i say,

smiling as I flop backwards on the bed. "Yet!" he says, grinning. "Yet," I agree.

THE NEXT DAY

RAINA'S POV

I wake up and look around the room. Tom's not in here. The door is open. I get up and sneak into my room to get dressed. After I'm

dressed, I go out and look for Tom.

I find him on the patio...smoking. I run up to him and slap the cigarette out of his hand. "HEY!" he shouts. "WHY THE FUCK ARE

YOU SMOKING TOM!?" I scream. "BECAUSE! I NEED IT!" he screeches. "THIS COULD kill YOU TOM!" I shout. "SO? I

NEED IT RAINA! And why do you care? It's not like you LOVE me," he says. I look down at my shoes to hide my tears. "Says

you," I mumble. "What?" he asks. "I DO love you, Tom, okay? I've loved you since we met when I was an exchange student in

Germany, remember? How we were always together?" I ask sadly. "Oh, honey!" he says, wrapping his arms around me. I push him

away, smelling the smoke that could kill my Tom. "Go change before you hug me, please... I can smell the smoke and it makes me

think you're gonna die sooner than you should and I don't want you to die, Tom!" I say tearfully. He gives me a quick kiss before he

dashes inside to change. That's when I notice Bill smoking, too. He has his headphones in, so he (hopefully) didn't hear that. I go over

to him and yank one of his headphones out. "What?" he asks. "Snow's gonna murder you if she finds out you smoke!" I say. "If I find

out who smokes? BILL!" Snowy screams. She runs up to him and slaps his chest before she throws the cigarette in the dirt and

stomps it out with her shoe. "That wasn't too bad. Your sister said you'd kill me," he says, grinning. "AND SO I SHOULD!" Snow

shouts in his face. He grins again and tries to give her a kiss. She slaps him lightly. "Go brush your teeth first, Smokey," she says,

grinning back. He goes inside just as Tom comes out. "Better?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me and putting his head on mine.

"You two make me sick! You're so cute it's disgusting!" Snowy announces. She's turned facing away from the door and she doesn't

see Bill sneak up behind her. He grabs her shoulders, spinning her around to kiss her. "OH MY GOD. Congratulations. You just

scared the shit out of me!" she says. "Why are you kissing her?" Tom asks. "He asked me out last night. I have a boyfriend now!"

Snow says, dramatically draping herself in Bill's arms. Bill laughs and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

SNOWY'S POV

After my little annoucement, I drag Bill inside to watch TV with me. "HORROR MOVIES!" I shout loud enough for Raina to hear.

She comes racing in, pulling Tom behind. I pop in the DVD and sit down next to Bill. After the first hour, he seems to get bored of me

sitting next to him. He kicks Tom off the couch (almost literally) and gently pushes me off. He lays down and pulls me on top of him.

After I get nice and comfy, he puts his arms around me and sighs happily. Soon, instead of watching the movie (which i've seen a

million times but it still freaks me out), I close my eyes and lay on his chest and begin to get sleepy.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up in my room and feel a lump in the covers next to me. I push it, thinking it's Joker having snuck into my bed again. Instead,

the lump mumbles at me in German. "Oops," I say, taking the covers off Bill's head. He looks at me sleepily and smiles. "Hello," he

says tiredly. I put the covers back over his head. "Go back to sleep. It's only five AM," I whisper, snuggling down next to him. He

wraps me in his arms and pulls me against him. We fall asleep cuddled together.

LATER

When I wake up again, I look over to see Bill sitting on the chair next to my bed, just watching me sleep. "Yes?" I ask. "Nothing.

Waiting for you to wake up," he says, smiling. I can't help but smile back. I get up and notice I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. So

is Bill. "Where's everyone else? It's awful quiet for Raina to be home," I say. "She's not. They went back to Tom's and my apartment

to get us clean clothes. I didn't want you to think I left you after two days," he explains. "Oh," I say. I get up and (once again) trip over

Joker. "DAMN YOU, DOG!" I shout as Bill helps me up off the floor. Joker looks at me and whines. "Aww, come on. You know I

don't mean it," I say, stroking his head gently, smiling at him. "That's a big dog," Bill says, looking at my big black-and-white Great

Dane. "I know. He's the bestest boyfriend ever. No offense, but... dogs can't break your heart..." I say softly. "Who broke your heart,

love? Should I hurt them?" Bill asks, taking my shoulders in his hands. I smile through the tears threatening to overflow in my eyes.

"No. There's too many. They'd all gang up on you and kill you. And I can't lose you," I say. I clap my hands over my mouth. "Aww,"

Bill says, smiling. He hugs me tightly. "Now. I need a shower. Where's the bathroom? And do you have some makeup I could

borrow?" he asks, smiling as he lets go of me. I grin at him. I take his hand and lead him into the bathroom and show him where my

makeup case (okay. makeup BUCKET) is. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss before gently pushing me out the door. While he's in

the shower, Tom and Raina come back with garbage bags full of clothes. "Moving in?" I ask. "I wish!" Tom says, grinning at Raina.

"Where's Bill?" he asks. "In the shower. He seemed to feel dirty," I say. "Oh baby! What were you two doing?" Tom teases, wiggling

his eyebrows. "What was who doing?" Bill asks, coming out of the bathroom dripping wet and with a towel around his waist. "Sexy!"

I say, grinning. "I'm not NAKED. I have underwear on," he says, grinning back. "Damn!" I say, laughing. "This one's yours. I think,"

Tom says, pushing a bag towards his brother. He opens the bag to check and pulls out a MASSIVE tee shirt. "Yeah, Tom, that's SO

Bill's!" I say, giggling. "Oops. My mistake," he says, pushing the other bag forward. Bill takes the bag and goes back into the

bathroom. "TOOOOOOM!" Bill wails a moment later. "What?" Tom shouts. "YOU DIDN'T BRING MY HAIRSPRAY!" Bill

shouts back. Tom rolls his eyes. "Come on, Bill, we're not going anywhere! You don't HAVE to look exceedingly sexy!" I call. "But I

want to be sexy for you!" he wails. "You already are!" I say. "If you say so..." he says sadly. He comes out a bit later with his hair flat-

ironed and in a tight black tee shirt that says "Satan knows you're a poser" and a pair of tight black jeans. He comes and sits down

next to me on the couch and we watch a couple movies and laugh at Tom trying to catch popcorn in his mouth.

RAINA'S POV

LATER

I'm alone with Tom again. (YES!) Snow and Bill went out to dinner together. (Aww!) I come out of the bathroom in my favorite

super-short jean shorts and a beater. Tom looks at me and away, then his eyes snap back to me. His jaw drops. "Are you trying to

make me get all over you? Cause if you are, it's going to work!" he says, getting up off the chair he's sitting in. He comes towards me

with his arms open. I turn and run away, making him chase me. He happily follows me around like a little dredlocked puppy. He finally

catches me and throws me on the bed. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing me. Guess what happens next. ;)

We lay there next to each other as our breathing and heart rates retun to normal. "I love you, Raina," Tom whispers, rolling over to

look at me. I smile tiredly at him. "I love you too," I say. He grins. "Did I wear you out, my angel?" he asks. "Just a bit," I say.

SNOWY'S POV

I unlock the door. Raina and Tom are nowhere to be seen. Surprise, surprise. I wonder what THEY did. Ugh. How gross. "Where's

Tom and Raina?" Bill whispers. "Where do you THINK!? What do you think they did while we were gone?" I say . He blushes.

"Yuck!" he says. "Haha. As if you don't want ME!" I say, laughing. He blushes even more. "Shut up. Get inside. I'm cold," he says,

turning me around and pushing me inside. I know he's lying. It's about 65 out and he's got his awesome black-and-white hoodie on.

He just doesn't want me to see him blush. I grab his hand as we walk into the pitch-black house. I get creeped out by the dark. I

know. I'm a loser. :P Joker woofs loudly and I jump about ten feet in the air. "Hey. What was that about? It's just Joker!" he says,

petting my demonic-looking, red-eyed dog. I turn the light on and his eyes go back to their normal chocolate brown. "You scared the

shit outta your mommy, mister!" I say, kneeling down. He walks up to me sheepishly and whines at me. "It's okay. I forgive you," I

say, hugging him. I hear a snort from Bill. I look up at him. "You're the only one I know who talks to their dog. It's cute," he says,

smiling. I smile back. Just then, Raina comes out in her robe. She squeaks when she sees us. She turns tail and runs back into her

room, slamming the door behind her.

RAINA'S POV

ONE MONTH LATER

"Hey Raina?" Tom says. "What?" I ask. "I've got to go. So does Bill. We have a concert coming up and we have to leave," he says

nervously. "WHAT? You're in a BAND?" I ask, shocked. "Yeah..." he says shyly. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." he adds. I sigh

sadly. "I don't want you to leave..." I say. "I know, I don't wanna leave either!" he says, taking me in his arms. I push him away and

run into my room, slamming the door behind me.

SNOWY'S POV

"What was that about?" I ask Tom. "Bill and I have to leave. We're in a band and we have a concert coming up," he says sadly. Not

surprisingly, I'm kinda floored. "WHAT?" I say. I turn around and run into my room where Bill's on the computer talking to some kid

named Gustav. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE BAND?" I scream. He looks up at me, shocked. "YOU TELL ME

EVERYTHING BUT THIS?" I shout. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot about the concert! I never meant to hurt you!" he cries. "YOU

DIDN'T THINK THAT LEAVING ME WOULD HURT ME!?" I scream. He wraps his arms around me and whispers that he's

sorry about a million times before the tears stop. "Can I come?" I ask. "Please?" He sighs. "I have to talk to Tom. But hopefully he'll

say yes. Gustav and Georg would LOVE you. You might have to meet them and see if you get along before we go if he says yes,

though," Bill adds as he takes my hand and leads me over to Tom, who's still staring at Raina's door. "Tom? Do you think Raina and

Snow could come with us? Snow just about murdered me when she found out, and I'm sure Raina's upset too," Bill says hesitantly. "I

don't think Raina will want to come. She's really mad... Snow can come, and Raina if she wants to," he says. "I'll talk to her," I say,

opening her door. "Raina?" I say, closing the door. "What?" she asks angrily. "They want us to come with them. I'm going. Are you?" I

ask. "Why should I? He tells me everything! But he couldn't tll me this, which is probably REALLY important to him??" Raina says. I

go over and hug her. "He didn't mean to make you mad. He probably forgot when you two started dating. You should see the way he

looks at you when you're not paying attention," I say, smiling at her. "He still should have told me," she says, wiping her eyes. "I know.

Bill should have told me and he didn't," I say. "Fine. I'll come. But ONLY if Tom tells me when there's something important going on!"

Raina says, standing up. She opens the door and steps out, bumping into Tom, who was trying to listen through the door. "So? Are

you going to come?" he asks nervously. She nods.

TWO MONTHS LATER

RAINA'S POV

I'm in the room I now share with Tom (yes, they moved from their apartment into my and Snow's house), packing his things for tour. I

open the closet and begin digging around, looking for his favorite shirt, which I know he wants me to bring. Instead, I find a picture of

Tom... kissing another girl. "Whatcha doing?" Tom asks behind me. "Who is this?" I ask, trying to be calm. "Oh, that's my old

girlfriend," he says. "Why do you still have it if you're with me now?" I say. He shrugs. I stare at him, getting angrier by the second. He

looks at me, knowing I'm angry and not doing anything about it. Finally, after about five minutes of Tom's silence, I lose it. I throw the

picture in his face and storm out of the room, trying to hide my tears.

TOM'S POV

After Raina leaves, I stand there, not knowing what else to do. I know by now that if I follow her, she'll scream at me. Snowy bursts

in, looking angry. "WHAT THE FUCK, TOM!? ARE YOU?" she screams. "Am I what?" I ask confusedly. "Cheating on Raina!" she

says. "NO! God no! I love her too much for that!" I say, shocked. "She doesn't seem to believe that, after finding that picture!" Snowy

says. "I don't know why I had that! I thought I got rid of all the stuff from when we were together, but I guess not...does she hate

me?" I ask sadly, think I know the answer. Snowy shrugs. "No idea. She might. She's been hurt a LOT, Tom, and she's crazy about

you. She's terrified that you'll hurt her like her other boyfriends did," she says. "I didn't mean to! I thought I got rid of that! Now I've

totally screwed up the rest of my life..." I say, closing my eyes tightly as I try not to cry.

RAINA'S POV

'I can't believe this. He wouldn't do this to me! Would he?' I ask myself over and over. "Rain?" Snowy asks. I look up at her, but stay

silent. "He says he's not cheating on you," she says. I snort. "Yeah right! Why would he have that picture then?" I ask. "He said he

thought he got rid of it," she says. I roll my eyes. "Sure he did," I say.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Ohh my god," I groan. I feel like absolute SHIT. I've been sick every morning for a week straight. "Hey Rain? Can I talk to you?"

Snow says hesitantly. I nod and she comes in, closing the bunk door behind her. (Yes, even after the freak-out, I still went on tour

with Tom.) "Um. I think that... um..." she says. "What do you think!? Spit it out!" I snap. "Okay. I think you're pregnant Raina!" she

says quickly. "WHAT!?" I say. "I KNOW what you guys did when Bill took me out to dinner. I'm not THAT stupid. And you're,

don't kill me, you're gaining weight and you're been throwing up every MORNING. Come on. You haven't put two and two together

yet?" she says. I think about it. "Fuck. Take me to the drugstore. I need to see," I groan. She does, and guess what. I am. I, Raina

Sapphyre Aros, am going to be a mommy. "How am I gonna tell Tom Snow?? He's probably still mad at me!" I say sadly. "He was

never MAD, Raina, he was just freaked out. You gotta tell Tom. There's no way around it," she says. "Tell Tom what?" Tom asks. "If

you don't tell him, I will!" Snowy says, crossing her arms. I know that look. She'll do it. "You do it. I need to lay down," I say, walking

back to the bunks. "WHAT!?" I hear Tom scream. "Calm down! It's not like she cheated on you and someone else did it!" Snow

says. "What's going on? Why are you guys yelling?" Bill asks. Tom doesn't respond. I hear a heavy thump and know he's sat down so

he won't pass out. "What are we going to DO?" he asks.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I'm at home after going to the doctor. (I flew home for my apoointment.) I call Tom the second I get home. "Tom... I think you need

to come home," I say quietly. "Why? It's two more days! Can't it wait?" he asks loudly. I hear Bill and Erika yelling in the background.

"What are they yelling about?" I ask. "Just being dumb. They're not mad, just being loud," he says. "Oh," I say. "Can it wait? You can

tell me the second I get home, I promise!" he says. I sigh. "Okay. I guess," I say. "Alright. Bye," he says. I hang up and sigh again.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Tom? Can I talk to you?" I ask the second Tom walks in. He nods and follows me into our room. I take a deep breath after I close

the door, fighting tears. I open my eyes and see Tom watching me worriedly. "Promise you won't hate me anymore than you already

do," I say. "What? I don't hate you! Raina, I never hated you! I love you. You're my sun, even if your name IS Raina," he says,

grinning as he hugs me. I smile smally. "They couldn't find a heartbeat Tom," I say in a rush. He grows still against me. "What?" he

says. "I miscarried, Tom. I'm not gonna be a mom and you're not going to be a dad," I say quietly. He hugs me tighter as I begin to

cry. "It's okay. We'll try again, when we're ready for it. We weren't ready Rain! I'm not ready to be a dad. I just sounded like I didn't

want the baby, but I did. I wanted it so bad, because it would've been part of my Raina. But you're not ready yet, and neither am I.

We'll have another baby when we are. I promise," he says as he rocks me gently. "I love you so much, Tom!" I sob, wrapping my

arms around him. He holds me until the tears stop.

SNOWY'S POV

I hear Raina crying and get really worried. "What do you think is wrong, Bill??" I ask as I pace around. "Snow, my love, PLEASE sit

down! You're freaking me out!" he says, watching me closely. I sit down next to him with a plop. "She hasn't cried like this since her

last boyfriend broke up with her. Three years ago. You don't think...??" I say, jumping up. "NO! I DON'T think! SIT!" Bill says,

tugging my wrist. I sit down again. Ten seconds later I jump up as Raina comes out. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask, running up and

throwing my arms around her. "I...I..." she can only get one word out before she starts crying again. "She miscarried the baby," Tom

says quietly, coming out behind Raina. "Oh, sweetie!" I cry, hugging her more. "I wanted to be a mom for years, remember, Snow?

And now it could've happened, and now it won't..." she says, wiping her eyes. "You're ruining your makeup," I say. She laughs. "How

do you always make me feel better?" she asks. "It's a twin thing, I guess. I can read your mind!" I say spookily, making her laugh

again. "That's right. You haven't pulled the creepy read-your-mind-twins thing in a LONG time," she says, smiling. "Me and Bill never

read each other's minds!" Tom says. "It's a GIRL twin thing!" I say, grinning. Bill laughs. Tom shakes his head, grinning.


End file.
